


autumn, you

by devsky



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Reality, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Loss, Regret, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naho bermimpi tentang Kakeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn, you

**Author's Note:**

> Orange © Ichigo Takano. No commercial profit taken

Naho bermimpi tentang Kakeru.

Dunia dalam mimpinya terdiri dari musim gugur, tetapi berlangit biru seperti musim panas. Dan mereka ada enam.

Naho menemukan dirinya berseragam SMA, sementara rambut Takako hitam panjang. Hagita dan Azusa berselisih tentang hal-hal kecil. Bercandaan Suwa kala itu masih menyangkut tentang hal-hal yang biasa dicelotehkan anak sekolah. Dan Kakeru tertawa dengan cara yang begitu lepas.

Tanpa perlu repot mengecek kalender, ia tahu jika di sini kalender masih berumur lebih muda dari yang sebenarnya. Karena mereka masih _lengkap_.

Naho tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tapi di sekiling mereka adalah jalanan yang diapit pepohonan. Selimut warna musim gugur hinggap di tetumbuhan. Daun-daun berwarna cokelat, merah, oranye, dan hijau. Menakjubkan, meskipun sebetulnya mereka kini tengah sekarat—menjerit kehilangan cinta dari musim panas.

Pepohonan sedang menjerit pada semesta, tapi tak ada satu pun telinga yang menangkap suaranya.

Gadis itu pernah berharap bisa mendengar suara pohon, namun berhenti setelah menyadari hal itu begitu kekanakan. Lagi, mendengar jeritan mereka di musim begini pastilah amat memilukan. Dia ragu bisa tahan mendengarkan.

“Naho!”                                     

Suara yang begitu familier membuat Naho menolehkan kepala.

Dari tempatnya berstagnansi, ada Kakeru yang melambai. Mulutnya buka-tutup, mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan sampai ke mana pun kalau terus terdiam.

Gadis bermata bulat itu tak langsung membalas. Dia menatap Kakeru sebentar, menyapu ekspresi yang rekah di wajah temannya tersebut.

Senyuman Kakeru begitu hangat dan _hidup_. Kadang, Naho bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana caranya pemuda Tokyo itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya hingga mampu menikung senyum yang demikian; begitu menghangatkan dan—entah kenapa— Naho selalu menemukan dirinya mendesah lega kala menemukan senyum Kakeru.

Bagi dia, semuanya terasa begitu _benar_. Seolah-olah memang yang seharusnya ada di ekspresi Kakeru adalah lengkung kurva tanda bahagia.

Kakeru mengerjap beberapa kali saat Naho tak juga merespon lambaiannya. Ia meneriakkan “Naho” sekali lagi, memiringkan sedikit kepala. Bertanya tanpa bicara, _kenapa?_

Dan pada akhirnya, Naho akan tersenyum dengan seluruh ketulusan yang ia punya. Sedikit letupan tawa juga lepas begitu saja. Berharap dengan begitu, maka Kakeru akan (dan tetap) baik-baik saja. Bukan seperti pohon-pohon yang kini berteriak dan sekarat.

Naho mendengar Azusa memanggil, menyuruhnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Entah ke mana destinasi mereka kini, namun Naho tak ingin mereka menunggu terlalu lama.

Dia berlari—

.

.

.

—dan Naho melihat langit-langit rumahnya lagi, setelah kurang lebih lima jam menutup mata.

Lengannya, tanpa diminta, pelan-pelan menelusur selimut lalu ke rambutnya yang telah jadi lebih panjang. Tanpa sadar meloloskan hembusan napas pelan.

 _Benar_ , Naho menggumam dalam hati. Merasa agak sedikit bodoh kala menyadari.

Yang barusan tadi adalah mimpi. Karena waktu sudah berjalan sepuluh tahun dan mereka ada lima.

Di realitanya kini hanya ada Suwa.

Kakeru telah melebur jadi abu sejak lama; hanya akan eksis di mimpinya.

(ya, Naho; iya. kalian selalu **gagal** mengartikan senyuman Kakeru waktu itu)


End file.
